


Beautiful

by Jen_Henny12



Series: Supercorp Music [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for about a year now, but in secret. The only people who know are Jess, Sam and Nia. They wanted it to continue being a secret until James starts to become just a little too close to the CEO. Kara makes up a plan in order for James to know that Lena is taken…..in song. Btw Nia and Sam know Kara is Supergirl.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Beautiful by Bazzi. It’s perfect for this ship. Y’all leaving kudos and comments makes my day so please do it. Enjoy and all mistakes are mine! Come yell at me on Twitter: Jen_mal12

Kara lets out a sleepy hum as she feels the sun’s rays hitting her bare skin, giving her the energy she needed for today. She gets up and stretches, sighing in content as she turns around to look at the beauty resting on her bed. She couldn’t believe the CEO of L-Corp is sleeping on her bed, looking so relaxed and lacking the cold,bossy look she usually has when she’s talking with old and sexist men.

The super leans down to place kisses on her bare back, trailing down until she stops at her lower back dimples. She’s nips them and kisses back up, feeling the brunette moving. She lays besides her and wraps her arms around her, squeezing her tight. “Good morning my love,” Kara whispers near her ear, giving it a kiss. “We have to get to CatCo for that monthly meeting that you planned out.” Lena groans and nuzzles against the pillow, swatting the blonde haired woman away. “Let me sleep Ka-ah!” She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Kara picks her up and throws her over her shoulder, happily grabbing a buttcheek.

“Nope! Now let’s go shower!” She takes her to the bathroom and sets her down, laughing when she feels Lena playfully slapping her arm. “I can’t believe you,” she says in between giggles. Kara gives her a smirk as she leans down to nibble on a hickey she left on her neck the night before. “Hmm as much as I want to ravish you, we really need to go.”

The two took a quick shower, sneaking in a couple of kisses then got ready for whatever lies ahead. Lena rubs her chin and lets out a soft “aha!” as she pulls out that green dress that makes Kara drool. She turns around and watches Kara clipping on her suspenders on the waistband of her khakis then grabbing a tie to put around her neck. “Hmm let me help you with that,” Lena says with a husky voice as she makes her way to her girlfriend, hips swaying. Kara chokes on her spit as she notices the lace underwear and bra that she has on. “Oh Rao…..” her hands drops down to her sides as she watches her love fix her tie.

“And there...you look extremely handsome darling.” The CEO bites her lip as she watches her biceps bulge with each movement she makes. Kara grabs her wrist and pulls her in to give her a big kiss, her free hand reaching down to grab a buttcheek, kneading it. “Hmmm you’re so beautiful Lena. I love you so much. Thank you for being with me, for choosing me, for loving me.” Lena’s eyes start to water as she listens to Kara ramble. “No...thank you Kara….for everything.” They share a long kiss before pulling away. “You go on ahead darling. I need to head over to L-Corp to pick up some important documents.” Kara pouts yet nods and kisses her again.” I’ll have breakfast waiting for you at CatCo. Love you.”

Lena giggles as she watches Kara run out. She sighs and gets ready, making sure her appearance is good. She grabs her purse and heads out, calling her driver. Once her driver gets there, she tells him to head to L-Corp. She gets out, thanking him as she heads in, smiling at anyone she passes by.

“Hello Ms. Luthor. Did you need something? I thought you were going to be at CatCo today?” Jess tilts her head as she gets up. “Oh I am Jess don’t worry. I’m just here to get some documents. Is Sam here?” Jess nods and walks in with her, heading towards the brown haired woman who is sitting behind a desk. “Hello Sam. Are the documents here?” Sam grins and nods, grabbing the file from the cabinet and giving it to her. “How’s Kara? Are y’all still going strong?” The two girls gives Lena a huge smile while grabbing her hands. “Uhhh it’s going…” she sighs and smiles. “It’s going amazing. This is the best year I have ever had. She makes me feel like the most important person in the world. She accepts my scars and bad past...I-...” she gets cut off as the girls gives her a hug. “That’s so cute!” They all laugh as they continue to have a small talk

 

_At CatCo_

Kara happily walks in, carrying a bag of biscuits and three cups of coffee in a cup holder. “Hey Nia! Here’s your coffee.” She gives her a cup and leans against the desk, taking a sip of her own coffee. They both start to talk about an article they see about something in National City when they hear the elevator door open. Kara immediately turns and sees her girlfriend walking out confidently, having her CEO look on. Kara quickly walks towards her, giving her the coffee and biscuit. “Hi Lena. Here’s your breakfast. Just the way you like it.” She winks, making Lena chuckle. “Thank you Kara. Now what do you have for me?” Kara opens her mouth to answer, but stops when she sees James heading towards them, eyeing Lena.

“Ms. Luthor may I speak with you? In private?” Kara glances down, fixing her glasses. “Go ahead Lena. I’ll just tell you later.” Lena gives her a loving look while squeezing her shoulder. “I’ll look forward to it.” James leads Lena to the big office, closing the door behind them. Kara pulls a chair up to sit next to Nia and starts to listen in. “Umm...what are you doing? Are you trying to listen in?” Kara covers her mouth and tilts her head so her ear is facing them.

“- so what do you say Lena? May I be your date to the Bruce’s gala in Gotham?” James puts a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. Lena lets out an uncomfortable laugh as she backs away. “No thank you James. I’m either taking Kara or Nia. I don’t do dates.” James clears his throat and leans forward.” Then I can go..as your friend.” He slowly says the last word, giving her his best smile.

Meanwhile, Kara was grinding her teeth together, not liking how James was making Lena uncomfortable. “If he doesn’t leave her alone….” Nia snorts behind her coffee cup, setting it down. “Kara...relax. You know Lena will never do something dumb. She loves you like a lot. When I go to lunch with her while you’re out there doing your thing, she always rambles on how great of a person you are.” The super’s cheeks turn pink as she turns to her. “Really?....” Nia smiles and nods, grabbing her hand to squeeze it. “Trust me.”

Back in the office, Lena clears her throat and grabs her things. “Look Mr. Olsen, I don’t have time to date or be flirty with anyone. We are only partners in business and I would like to keep it that way. If you do this again at work, I’ll fire you. Is that clear?” She tells him in a cold voice. James heavily swallows as he takes back his hand. “R-right. My apologies. We can discuss this later.” He quickly walks out. Kara shoots out of her chair and heads into the office. “What was that? With the touching? With the smiling? And and and the flirting? Did I mention the touching?” She says as she sits down.

Lena rubs her temples and shakes her head.” It was so uncomfortable. I know we are keeping our relationship a secret, but this is getting crazy. I want everyone to know I’m dating you, but I don’t want you to be targeted as Kara Danvers as well or the media following us and not leaving you alone.” Kara takes a deep breath and gets up. “Lena...I….I want to go public. I can handle all of this. I want everyone to know who I’m dating. Who I gave my heart to.” Lena crosses her arms and looks away, blinking away her tears. “Are you sure?”

Kara smiles and grabs a cushion so she can hold herself back from grabbing Lena’s hand. “I’m positive! Oh! Oh! Oh! At karaoke night today at the alien bar.” Lena giggles and takes out the file she got from L-Corp.” Deal. Now let’s head to that meeting.” Kara happily hums and starts walking out, tossing the cushion on the couch on her way out, but quickly turns on her heels. “By the way...you’re so dang gorgeous in that dress.” She sends her a smile and heads to the meeting room, a blushing Luthor walking behind her.

_Tonight at the bar_

Kara and Lena walks in, greeting everyone as they head to where the group is sitting. Kara smiles as she sees some of the aliens happily greeting Lena. She’s happy that they’re accepting her for who she is. Kara runs to Alex and pulls her in for a hug. “Hey sis! I’m happy to see you. You ready for karaoke night?” Alex rolls her eyes and hits her shoulder. “Of course.” Kara starts heading to where Lena was sitting, but stops when she realizes that James took her seat. ‘You have got to be kidding me?’ She thinks to herself.

“Ok everyone! Who is ready to start karaoke night?!” The DJ yells out. Kara growls and stomps to where he’s sitting at. “I’ll go first Paul.” Paul smirks and shrugs. “I shouldn’t be surprised. What’s the song Danvers?” She leans forward and whispers the name of the song. He laughs and nods. “Nice choice. Let’s do this. Here is Kara Danvers singing a special song.”

Kara stands behind the mic and fixes her glasses as she glances at Lena, seeing that James has his arm resting on her chair. ‘You’re in for a surprise James’ she thinks as she gets ready. “Alright ummm here I go.” She opens her mouth and starts to sing.

_Hey_   
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_   
_Love your imperfections every angle_   
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_   
_So I just had to let you know_

_The way that Gucci look on you, amazing_   
_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_

Alex chokes on her beer when she hears the last lyrics. Sam quietly giggles as she rubs her back, giving Kara a thumbs up. Lena smirks and raises a brow as she listens to her girlfriend sing.

_Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded_   
_You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it_

_Started when we were younger_   
_Swear to God that I loved her_   
_Sorry that your mum found out_   
_Guess that we just really had the thunder_   
_Ain't nobody else said I'd be under_   
_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_   
_Beautiful, beautiful night right now_   
_No, no, no_

_Hey_   
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_   
_Love your imperfections every angle_   
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_   
_So I just had to let you know_

Kara gets the mic out of the stand and starts to slowly step down the stage, sending a wink at Lena as she heads towards her.

_The way that dress fall off you is amazing_   
_Love a miracle, a beautiful creation_   
_Baby, come a little closer let me taste it_   
_You came a little closer, now you're shaking_   
_Never ever gon' mislead you_   
_Don't believe the lies they feed you_   
_Stop and stare like a sculpture_   
_Painted in your colors_   
_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_   
_Beautiful, beautiful night right now_   
_Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now_

Kara gently grabs her hand and takes her to the stage, sitting her down on the chair that’s in the middle of the stage. James frowns and crosses his arms, silently watching the show.

_Hey_   
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_   
_Love your imperfections every angle_   
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_   
_So I just had to let you know_   
_The way that Gucci look on you amazing_   
_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_   
_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_   
_So I just had to let you know_

Kara kneels down and leans forward, resting her forehead against hers.

_I just had to let you know_   
_Swear to God you're beautiful (yeah)_

Lena grabs her head and pulls her in for a kiss, moving her hands up to grab the back of her neck. “I love you so much Kara Danvers.” The super wipes her tears away and laughs. “And I love you too Lena Luthor.” They turn to the audience and watches them cheer and whistle. James gets up and slams his beer down.” You just had to lead me on Lena huh?” Nia laughs behind her hand and shakes her head. “No...you were just imagining things Mr. Olsen. They’ve been together for a long time now.” Alex nods her head and shrugs. “I should’ve realized this sooner.” She hides her face against Sam’s shoulder, smiling when she feels a kiss landing on her head.

Kara pulls Lena by the waist, body against body as she gives James a smug look. “Move along James and if you ever make Lena uncomfortable again, I won’t be so nice.” James scoffs and angrily leaves the bar. Kara and Lena laughs then sits down and watches Sam and Alex sing a duet.

Kara kisses her head and sighs in content, knowing that they’ll make the headlines tomorrow, but she didn’t care. She loves Lena and that’s all that matters.


End file.
